Redemption
by bakasurvivor42
Summary: My first fanfic, Shadow goes to a party, screws up real bad whilst intoxicated, and tries to redeem respect from Rouge. Nice and angsty. Just started it, might continue if reviews are positive. Constructive criticism welcome
1. Chapter 1

Hmm…This is my first Fan fiction, so no dang flames. Please. Well, not really anything else to say, I'm gonna get on wit it.

Shadow the Hedgehog stared out into the ocean. He was standing, arms crossed, on the supports of an enormous bridge. He was reflecting on the mistakes he had made it his life, more recent ones in particular. (So yeah he was being really emo.) Not too long ago, in fact, just about a week ago, there had been a party Shadow wished he could wipe from his memory forever. Not that he remembered too much of it, but what he did haunted him, robbing him of focus during the day, and sleep during the night. As he stared, he couldn't help but have these memories pass through his mind.

Shadow had been told by Sonic and co. that the party mentioned above was bound to be "fun" Normally Shadow would have given a "Hmph" and skated off, but Sonic mentioned that Rouge would be there. Shadow found this minimally interesting, plus he didn't have anything to do that night. At least, that's what he told Sonic. Although he was truthful about not having anything to do, he found Rouge's presence…more than minimally interesting. In fact, as of late, he had been thinking of Rouge as more than a friend. When he talked to her, no longer was it just casual talk. He found that he had to take off his gloves and wipe the sweat of his palms on his knees, just from a few minutes of talk. Also, whenever she sat within about 5 feet of Shadow, he stiffened up and never, NEVER looked her in the eyes. So yeah, in short he liked her a lot. And so, for this reason, he was going to go, to tell her how he felt. He knew it wouldn't be easy, he had never been very good with emotions, let alone liked someone so much.

Shadow went to the party, and straight to the bar. BAD idea. He had seen Rouge a little earlier, and he was finding it hard to hide his red face, even with his extreme emotion hiding skillz. _I've got to relax_, he thought_, maybe just a drink or two. _He then only remembered flashes, the rest of his memory fogged by alcohol.

_Shadow took another bottle down. Rouge…she sat down near him…he was so drunk…no chance…He tried to seduce her _(The way drunken guys do_) He was so much stronger…it would be so easy…He had to weaken her… She was on the floor… Shadow was on his back… Sonic tackled him… Shadow spat profanities…he was face down in a puddle outside…_

Shadow forced the memories away as a tear rolled down his face.

Hmm…Maybe not so bad for a first try…well, I didn't like it, but what do I know? Review por favor. Maybe I'll do more later. IF anyone liked it.


	2. The moping ceases

A new chapter???? I'm going to actually work on something I write? Preposterous! Oh, well. Chappie 2. Cuz I'm that weird. Review. Por Favor.

Shadow staggered though an alley. He was drunk. Again. His vision was blurred with tears when he parked his car, and it got towed. So, here he was, using the same method to get away from his problems that was used to get in them. He coughed, lunged forward, and what could only be describe as liquid fire spewed from his mouth onto the pavement. He wiped his mouth off and continued forward.

Somehow, after about two hours, he managed to get back to his apartment with minimal injury. A few scrapes from falls, scratches, that sort of thing. He got almost no sleep that night, as he constantly had to run to the bathroom to throw up in agony.

The next morning, at around eleven o'clock he woke up completely wasted. Shadow took about three Advil, and then groaned as he forced himself out of bed and into the shower. Unfortunately, the rotten smell of puke still lingered in the room. After nearly gagging, Shadow _almost_ got used to the stench. As he left the bathroom, he flicked on the fan. He put on his normal shoes and bands, and sat down in a chair in front of the T.V. He was about to push power on the remote, but then decided against it.

It had been nearly a month since the incident at the party, and still he was still public enemy number one, so to speak. He had been moping around all of this time, but his memories came back to haunt him in that moment. Then he remembered who he was. Shadow the Hedgehog: The ultimate life form. That title was just about the only thing he let anyone know about himself, and now he was reduced to this. A depressed drunk doing nothing about his problems. Although His head gave a nasty protest, Shadow stood up quickly and decided he _would_ make this right. He just had one problem: getting help.

Another short chapter, but sue me. I'm just not really good at stretching them out. So bear with me. Just gimmie time, if you mind.


End file.
